ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Bailey
Chris Bailey (born March 26, 1962) is an American animator and film director. Early life and career Bailey was born in Portland, Oregon on 26 March 1962. He went to high school at Reynolds High School, and later attended California Institute of the Arts. He worked at Disney as an animator for The Great Mouse Detective, Sport Goofy in Soccermania, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers Down Under, The Lion King, and Hercules. Prior to Disney, Bailey worked with Don Bluth on the Space Ace and Dragon's Lair video games and also on Starchaser: The Legend of Orin. He became one of the first traditional animators to adapt to computer graphics. He directed the animation for Paula Abdul's Opposites Attract music video, the 1995 Mickey Mouse cartoon, Runaway Brain, the 3D Disneyland attraction It's Tough to be a Bug, and the popular series Kim Possible. Runaway Brain was screened out of competition at the 1996 Cannes Film Festival. He served as animation director for Garfield: The Movie, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, and Alvin and the Chipmunks and 2 Stupid Dogs, supervising producer and supervising director for Clerks: The Animated Series and animation supervisor for Inspector Gadget, Mighty Joe Young, Fat Albert and X-Men 2. He also directed the Disney's teenage spy hero Kim Possible (he was also executive producer and dialogue director for Season 1) which became a great success. Major Damage, his much loved and groundbreaking animated short, was posted on his YouTube channel on Oct 28, 2016. Back in 2001 Major Damage was a groundbreaking achievement because of Chris' use of the Internet to collaborate with other artists and contributors. Selected filmography As director * Runaway Brain (1995) * It's Tough to Be a Bug! (1998) * Clerks: The Animated Series (TV-Series, six episodes, 2000–2001) * Major Damage (2001) * Kim Possible (TV-Series, ten episodes, 2002–2005) * Lady D (2008) * Lefty (2008) * Georgy (2008) * Sean (2008) * Judy M.D.: Super Surgeon (2008) * Phil's Dance Party (2012) * Blazing Samurai (2017) * Tunnel of the State (2019) * The Catbots (2020) * Tin Soldier (2020) As animator * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) * Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) * Technological Threat (1988) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Bugs Bunny’s Wild World of Sports (TV 1989) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Lion King (1994) * Hercules (1997) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Hop (2011) Awards and nominations * 1996 Oscar nomination, Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film for Runaway Brain (1995) * 2005 Daytime Emmy Award nomination, Outstanding Children's Animated Program for Kim Possible (2005) References External links *Official website *Official blog (Last updated: June 6, 2011) *Major Damage on YouTube * Category:Animators from Oregon Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Disney people Category:Living people Category:American film directors Category:American storyboard artists Category:Voice directors Category:1962 births Category:Artists from Portland, Oregon Category:Storyboard artists